Those Tensions
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: Can you feel all that awkwardness? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

They say that one can feel the awkward in the atmosphere if it is strong enough. What does it feel like? Is it humid? Cold? And what about sexual tensions? Has one ever felt those before? Of course, some people claim that they can. Specifically, everyone within the vicinity of the Winter Cup gymnasium during the "Clash of the Miracles." Seirin and Rakuzan, precisely Kuroko and Akashi, were having a little chat with one another during the half time of the "Rakuzan vs. Shuutoku" match.

At first, it started out lightly during the meeting of the Miracles. Akashi had paused and stared at Kuroko before greeting him with his name. They had only exchanged heated glances a couple of times briefly during the rendezvous. However, it was cut short by the interruption of a certain Kagami Taiga. Oh, how Akashi would have loved to get revenge on him. And he did just that. Akashi had asked, more like demanded, Midorima for his lucky item, a pair of scissors, and had "accidentally" given Kagami's cheek a little make-over. However, that was just part one out of two in his comeuppance plan.

The announcer had announced the start of half time. Shuutoku walked towards their lockers while Rakuzan strode towards their own. It was time for Kaijou and Seirin to practice and warm up. Midorima and Kise crossed paths and had small talk; no disturbances had occurred and it had ended as quickly as it had started. However, the little "chat" between Kuroko and Akashi was a different story; it was actually quite flashy, more like disturbing, and attention worthy. Once they were within hearing's reach, they had immediately locked eyes.

The atmosphere had instantly become warm, hot even. Now, one would think that these two were just having a tiny staring contest; however, no one was actually that stupid and knew those intentions behind their eyes. Sexual. Tensions. By each passing second, the temperature had increased immensely. Those closest to the pair , i.e Seirin and Rakuzan, had begun to sweat buckets. Those surrounding the group had felt extreme heat radiating off of the court. No one had dared move from their spots, frightened that their miniscule movements could trigger a sharp temperature increase. The building itself felt burning hot to the touch. Outsiders were standing at a thirty-meter distance from the gates of the gym.

Seconds had felt like hours to everyone. The whole ordeal only lasted about five seconds. Try having to deal with _that _for five hours. Once the staring molestation had ended, Akashi and Kuroko had concluded the "talk" by chatting about how long ago their previous meeting was... That was less than an hour ago... Great save... No, really... Just great...

Once Kuroko had walked pass, Akashi had looked away and towards Kagami, the atmosphere dropping drastically back to its average temperature. Everyone had released a sigh of great relief, thanking the god of room temperature. But, Kagami had felt the urge to irk the captain of Rakuzan by _looking him in the eye_ and _challenging his mantra_. Time for part two of Akashi's plan of revenge to commence.

Step one: put hand on defyer's shoulder; step two: state the defyer's defiance; and step three: ungraceful fall of the defyer. Mission accomplished. Just to make it even more believable, Kuroko had put on the mask of surprise. Nice touch. Well done, Kuroko. And Akashi, too, decides to add on to the make-believe situation and reprimands Kuroko. Nice.

Before leaving, they stare at each other one more time just to satisfy their... urges. Fortunately, this only lasts for a second; therefore, the temperature did not rise.

Now, this was sexual tension; a very hot atmosphere. This is completely different from awkwardness. Apparently, it's as if you are holding an invisible object in mid-air, yet it wisps away through your fingers, leaving nothing but a brief wet air to it. This could be defined as humid. Again, the victims of the Winter Cup have experienced this. The moment Kaijou has won the match between themselves and Seirin, all was nothing but quiet and awkward.

Kise had been subbed out in the middle of the second quarter, but had been subbed right back in when the fourth quarter started. His feet had been able to temporarily heal with the same special herbal rub that Riko had used for Kiyoshi's knee. Like Kiyoshi, Kise had to endure some painful methods of massaging in his recovery. No one had volunteered to help him, so he had to inflict the pain and medicine on himself. During the third quarter, he had rested to fully recover his stamina. Right when the fourth quarter started, Kise had jumped right onto the court.

Startled, Riko had sent out Kuroko and Kagami had entered the zone, along with Kise. Kuroko had successfully prevented the other opponents from taking the ball, and Kagami and Kise had battled out one-on-one the rest of the quarter. Kagami scored a basket, and Kise had scored one right back. Unfortunately, twenty minutes of being in the zone had extremely tired out both Kise and Kagami. Only Kise could hold out at the last second; Kagami had tried to give his all, but had lost all his stamina at the last few seconds. The final score was 149-148 in Kaijou's favor.

When the buzzer had signal the end of the game, no one had spoken. Even the announcer did not speak. Everyone was too shocked to utter a thing. Kuroko had then looked right at Akashi. Once Akashi had looked back, everything became awkward. It was so awkward that every single human there had felt shivers and the atmosphere turned humid. Because Kuroko was on the court and Akashi on the bleachers, there was an equal amount of awkward emanating from them; both sides of the gym keeping the same amount of humidity. Those who wore glasses clouded up; wiping the lens did no good, for they just clouded once they were cleaned. Those who were sweating felt as if they were in a huge jar of honey; even their movements were sluggish. Oh, the humidity!

"This is Rakuzan...and Akashi Seijurou..." Hyuuga had thought, "Their atmosphere is totally different..."

Indeed, Hyuuga. Indeed...

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading.


End file.
